Liu Shan
Liu Bei's Son. Gallery 20180716 155758 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg 20180716 155857 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg 20180716 155929 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg 20180716 155957 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg 20180716 160015 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg 20180716 160030 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg 20180716 160043 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg 20180716 160110 무쌍 오로치 3 악마뱀의 저주 - 유선.jpg Image:20180716 160126 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - EX Attack 1.jpg|EX Attack 1 Image:20180716 161053 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - EX Attack 2.jpg|EX Attack 2 Image:20180716 161131 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - Musou Attack.jpg|Musou Attack Image:20180716 161150 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - Alternate Musou.jpg|Alternate Musou Image:20180716 161233 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - Aerial Musou.jpg|Aerial Musou Image:20180716 161316 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - Awakening Musou.jpg Image:20180716 161400 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - Awakening Musou.jpg Image:20180716 161423 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Liu Shan - Awakening Musou.jpg|Awakening Musou Controls *Liu Shan is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. *EX Attack 1: Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Does a lightning-energy slash which circles around him as he does a 180 turn. The attack is dubbed as "Hiden, Raikōjin" (秘伝, 雷光刃, Mystery, Lightning Blade) in the Japanese scripts. *EX Attack 2: Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Conjures a refreshing breeze to restore lost health. *Musou - Lightning Wave (斬撃双雷掌): Circle: Reaches his free hand forward, then slams his blade to the ground to send forth lightning and energy wave. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. Select Musou 1 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Alternate Musou - Thunder Kick (飛雷蹴): R1 + Circle: Charges forward with a kick infused with lightning. Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Aerial Musou - Avian Strike (鳥襲腿): X, Circle: Leisurely jumps on top of nearby enemies four times (with arms behind himself) before back flipping unto the ground to produce a large shockwave. If any of the jumps fail to hit an enemy, he simply emits a smaller shockwave upon landing. Used in Warriors Orochi 4. *Triangle: Leans forward to grab someone. Once Liu Shan connects, he shoves them away with no damage, allowing for a free followup. Unblockable. *X, Triangle: Jabs downward several times before diving on the ground to cause an impact, knocking down nearby opponents. *R1: Turns around with his weapon planted down to the ground and nods, which damages enemies nearby and also applying weapon elements upon execution. A buff special similar to his father's R1, as it also causes health to slowly regenerate, only it instead grants temporary protection from all attacks as an extra bonus. *X, R1: Delays in midair a bit as he drops down to plant his weapon into the earth. Causes bolts of lightning that split apart from the center to both left-and-right, and acts as a minor version of his father's aerial R1 attack. *Awakening Musou: Slashes upward several times in a row. He ends the attack 360 spinning slash that releases a burst of energy that knocks away surrounding opponents. After accumulating enough hits, he begins to strike diagonally with fiery streaks before performing two extra kicks near the end.